<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Only What You Bring Yourself by HoloXam</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28935480">Only What You Bring Yourself</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoloXam/pseuds/HoloXam'>HoloXam</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Episode Related, Gen, Ghosts, Guilt, RQG 182 - The Garden of Yerlik</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:28:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28935480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoloXam/pseuds/HoloXam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>He knows he is carrying ghosts around.</em>
</p>
<p>Zolf, in the garden of Yerlik.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Feryn Smith &amp; Zolf Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Only What You Bring Yourself</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He knows. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knows, he knows, and he </span>
  <em>
    <span>knows</span>
  </em>
  <span> he is carrying ghosts around, that he can't yet let go of his grief, his shame, or his guilt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knows this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But </span>
  <em>
    <span>knowing </span>
  </em>
  <span>doesn't soften the dread that seizes him when he suddenly isn't alone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Go away, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Zolf shoots. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Leave, go, fuck off, be dead. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>If you're even remotely real, then please, </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>please </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>leave me alone. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The ghost seems to lay a comforting hand on his shoulder, and Zolf blanches. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It's not his place to deal out Feryn's forgiveness. And this is not the time to work on forgiving himself. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>